Seduction: The Devil in the Red Dress
by xxstaindrosesxx
Summary: Lucius Malfoy works in the Ministry of Magic, but he does unthinkable things. One woman, a woman in a red dress, works with him and does the unthinkable things too, but there is more to her than meets the eye. What happens when she involves Draco too?
1. Chapter 1: The Seductive Woman

Red silky satin sashayed over the young woman's milky white skin. The vibrant red dress barely made its way to her knees on her smooth legs. The matching red heels laced up her leg, just ending below her knee. Luscious ruby red lips stood out with her green eyes, which dazzled behind sparkly pink eye shadow and just a pinch of black eyeliner. Her eyes didn't really need makeup, as her face already appeared to be angelic and made by the heavens. Then again, a designer definitely had made her outfit and a devil in a red dress always needed to look her best.

A tiny bell jingled as the woman opened a door to a small shop in the middle of Diagon Alley. Heels clicked on the floor as she crossed the shop and approached a green counter, her long wavy red hair bouncing and flowing around her as she walked. Her head turned as she glanced around the quiet shop. The walls and shelves had been painted a dark green color, which remained dull but possibly displayed the owner favoring the house of Slytherin.

The woman returned her attention to the boring green desk, which contained a silver bell on top of it. Obviously she would need to gain attention by ringing the bell since the shop remained empty, but if someone had been around to see her flawless beauty, then she would have no trouble gaining attention. She gingerly raised her hand and tapped it softly on the bell twice.

After a couple of seconds, noise sounded from the back, and a man around the same age as the gorgeous woman, revealed himself from the back of the shop. He walked between two rows of the same dull green shelves, which contained various shaped and colored vials, all containing different potions. With a book in his hand, the man still read his book while walking towards the counter. As he approached closer, he gazed away from his book and towards the woman awaiting his service.

Widened eyes and a fluttering heart conquered the man as he became amazed by her more then beautiful appearance. A strand of blonde hair fell into the man's eyes and he quickly brushed it away so he could stare at her mesmerizing body. Slowly approaching the back of the desk, the man wondered what a woman like this could possibly want in his little shop. "I'm Draco Malfoy. May I help you with something ma'am?" He greeted, introducing himself politely while curiosity overwhelmed him.

The seductress in the red dress looked very serious by the expression on her face. "I'm looking for a very rare potion," she answered, making her needs aware. "Unfortunately, due to Ministry regulations, this potion is difficult to come by, but I heard this was the place to come to. The thing is," she said, leaning over, exposing the top of her cleavage in a teasing manner, "I'm willing to pay anything."

Draco's eyes quickly glanced at her cleavage before paying attention to her face. He gulped, trying to control his hormonal urges and focus on customer service. "What kind of potion are you looking for?" He asked, knowing only a few potions had been banned or regulated by the Ministry of Magic.

The silky fiery red dress shaped and caressed every curve of the woman's body like canvas hugging the edges of its foundation. "A Cell Growth Depletion Potion. It's for my mother who is really sick with cancer." She answered, naming a really rare potion.

The eyebrow on Draco's face rose with serious interest and concern. He knew giving this potion to someone could have serious consequences. "Only professional potion makers and St. Mungo's carry those types of potions. The Ministry regulated them once they discovered people who had taken the potion without cancer, would end up with cancer, similar to that of chemo which muggles have," he explained, describing the danger and severity of this particular potion. "You're better off having St. Mungo's treat her personally."

A sigh escaped the woman's mouth, as she seemed a little irritated. "My mother is a very stubborn woman. She wants to remain at home instead of seeking treatment at St. Mungo's," she explained, describing the apparent nature of her mother. "And like I said, I'm willing to pay anything." She restated, dropping a black velvet bag onto the counter, which made a clinking sound when it landed.

Draco's pale hands reached for the drawstring on the black bag. He undid it, turning the small bag upside down and allowing the contents to spill out onto the lackluster green counter. Shiny gold Galleons piled out and seemed to flow without end like a waterfall. He counted each coin, one-by-one, until he came to a grand total. His eyes widened in surprise and he returned his gaze to the mysterious woman. "Two hundred Galleons?" He questioned in shock.

The devil in the red dress nodded and smirked evilly for a fraction of a second. "Yes. I told you I was willing to pay anything."

"Alright. I'll give you the potion, but you can't tell anyone where you bought it from," explained Draco, giving into her hazardous desires. "I'll be right back."

Draco disappeared into the back of the shop. Clinking and clattering could be heard from the back of the store, all the way in the front. In fact, several minutes had passed before Draco had reappeared and displayed he had still been alive and had not gotten lost in his own shop. "Sorry about that," he apologized, a little out of breath. "I had to go into my personal stock, but here it is." He stated, holding up a fat red glass potion bottle, which glowed red like a toxic chemical.

Draco carefully placed the dangerous potion in a brown paper bag to hide its fluorescent-like glow. "Be careful with that now." He warned her gently placing the bag down on the counter in front of her.

The luxurious woman's head moved up and down as she nodded while Draco placed all of the Galleon's back in the drawstring bag. "You never did tell me who told you to come here." He stated curiously, wondering who knew they sometimes did illegal trades.

A smirk came across the woman's face, making her appear more devilish in the satin red dress. "That's my little secret." She stated before turning around and sashaying back towards the door.

Draco stood behind the counter, watching her perfect butt move as she walked. His spirit sank as he wished he knew who the devil in the red had been. Then again, it had been his own stupidity for not asking as he heard the bell above the door jingle as the woman exited his shop and disappeared from his sight.

***

Lights flickered in a damp dusty basement. Heels clicked on the cement floor as the flaming seductress walked to her new location after purchasing her illegal potion. She stepped right up to a wooden door with a foggy window in it, the type of door in detective movies. Angelic fingers gripped the doorknob and twisted it before pushing the door inward and revealing the room before her.

The white lights in the room highlighted the lack of grandeur. Only a simple brown desk, some filing cabinets, and a couple of wooden chairs sat in the room besides two men. One man, with long blonde hair who appeared to be middle-aged, stood in the middle of the room before another man; a man tied to a chair. This other man had red hair, freckles, and appeared to be around the same age as the vibrant woman.

The devil, herself, walked over to the blonde-haired man, setting the potion on the almost bare desk. "I got the potion, Lucius." She stated in her seductive voice.

The blonde man turned to face her, a bit of his long hair whipping around him due to its length. His eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the fiery woman, leaving only inches between them. "And did you buy it from Draco?" He asked in a calm voice.

A smirk came across the woman's face. "Yes." She replied, keeping her eyes on Lucius.

Lucius' expression turned to fury. "That was my money! I have time and money invested in that shop and I told you specifically not to buy that potion from Draco! Our whole operation could be ruined from your stupidity!" He shouted.

"Don't worry. Draco has no idea who I am or that we work together. Plus, I just put the money back into your own investments then, since you own part of it." She explained, putting a finger over his lips to silence him.

Lucius stared at her for a moment, as his fury remained obvious. "I still don't like the idea of you meddling around my son." He explained, looking into her eyes with the legendary family sneer.

The devil in the red dress smirked at his comment. "Are you telling me what to do Lucius?" she asked, antagonizing him. "Let me remind you whose father has the power to keep this little mission of ours secret and protects us from harm."

Lucius nodded, knowing her point had silenced him. Her father had the power to ruin their whole mission, but he also had the power to keep it silent. He promised to protect them from harm as long as their mission remained successful and resulted in a possible solution.

The devilish beauty removed her attention from Lucius and turned to the ginger-haired man tied to the chair. She slowly walked over to him, her hips moving back and forth before she stopped in front of him. An evil grin came across her lips as she noticed the duct tape over his mouth that silenced him. A couple of her fingers found the edge of the piece of duct tape and ripped it off his mouth.

The red-haired man winced for a moment before he glared at the woman and Lucius. "I'm not telling you anything!" He shouted at her.

A finger with a red painted nail hushed him. "Now, now, Mr. Weasley," the devil said, trying to silence him. "Whoever said we needed you to tell us anything? Did it ever occur to you that maybe you're a part of a bigger scheme, Ronald?" She asked, revealing the identity of the unknown red-haired prisoner.

Ronald Weasley glared at the woman with fury and hate in his eyes. "And what might that be?" He questioned, glaring at Lucius for a moment as well.

The satin goddess smirked as she grabbed the potion off of the desk and turned back around to face her victim. "Once you've drank this potion, you will find out." She answered, pulling the potion out of the brown paper bag.

The potion glowed with its fluorescent red light like a chemical waste container. The light emanated over Ronald's face as he looked at the potion in horror. The evil seductress pulled the stopper out of the potion and slowly moved it towards Ron's lips. He pressed his lips together to try and keep them closed, but she simply wouldn't put up with his stubbornness. She pulled out her wand and put him under the Imperius Curse before dumping half the potion down his throat.

"That's enough, Famke," stated Lucius, watching the whole event go down. "We want to make him ill, not kill him."

Famke turned to face Lucius as she put the stopper back in the potion. She carefully set it on the floor before walking back over to Lucius. "Are you telling me what to do again, Lucius?" She questioned with a smirk coming across her lips again.

"Yes," he growled while looking her up and down. He grabbed her by the waist and set her on top of the desk. "Just because your father has power, doesn't mean that I still can't force myself upon you."

The red dress still formed around every curve of her body, making her look more and more seductive. "You know, it's not rape if it's willing." She smirked.

At this statement, Lucius' lips came crashing down onto Famke's. His hands started to work madly; one sliding up her leg to caress her smooth skin while the other worked at undoing the belt on his pants. At this same moment, Ronald Weasley sat tied to a chair, weak and vulnerable, poisoned by the enemy, and laid victim to watch their sexual escapades.


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicious Plans

Famke straightened her dress as Lucius buckled his pants. Coughing sounded in the background from their victim. Lucius turned to Ronald Weasley ad then back to Famke as he witnessed what had been happening to their prisoner. "Looks like the potion is working already," he smirked evilly. "He's coughing up blood."

Famke grinned evilly but with a seductive charm to it. "Good. Everything is moving along as planned."

"And just what did you have in mind for Mr. Weasley?" Lucius asked unaware of his partner's plans.

"We modify his memory and dump him back at his house for his wife to find him," she explained, thinking the plan out ahead of time. "Then we pick our next victim."

"Who might our next victim be?" He asked, as he remained curious of her intentions.

"We will discuss it later, perhaps at your house sometime after dinner. Your wife can cook." The seductress explained, knowing she could push his buttons by mentioning his wife after what they had just done.

A glare came across Lucius' face. "It's never a good idea to mix business with personal life," he explained, trying to keep his cool since she had been calling all the shots in their operation. "Plus, Draco will be there and he saw you today. He might become suspicious especially after you bought an illegal potion."

The beautiful devil smirked at him. "I didn't know sleeping with me was business. I'd hate to think what that makes you then."

Lucius looked furious, as he understood her insult. "Don't worry, Lucius. I have this all worked out." Famke stated, reassuring him of his doubts. "Now let's get rid of this nuisance."

Lucius and Famke entered the Malfoy Manor with a pop that sounded from their apparation. Marble walls seemed to reach the heavens and the floor had been covered with various rugs. The Malfoy Manor truly belonged to the rich with its many antiques and several knickknacks.

The two stood there as Narcissa Malfoy came running over, eyeing the mysterious woman with her husband. She kissed her husband quickly and then looked at the devil in the red dress. "And who might this be?" She asked, feeling threatened by this woman.

"This is Famke Vanderbilt. I work with her at the Ministry," he explained, revealing the location of their work. "I invited her for dinner since we have business to discuss."

Narcissa nodded. "I have dinner cooking and Draco is setting the table, so you two should have a seat at the table." She explained.

The partners at work nodded and made their way to the dining room table. Draco was setting plates and silverware on the table just like Narcissa had mentioned. Draco's eyes darted to the woman he had seen earlier that day, buying the illegal potion for her supposedly sick mother. His eyes then darted back to his fathers. His mind became even more curious as he noticed Lucius' eyes were fixed upon Famke. "Father. Can I speak with you for a moment in private?" He asked, having a few questions for his father about this mysterious woman.

"Oh please, Draco. Don't play coy with me. You're wondering who I am and what I'm doing here. You want to know how I know your father. You could have simply asked those questions in front of me instead of offending me by asking to speak with him in private." Famke explained with a slight smirk on her face. She knew just what to say to always push the right buttons with people.

Draco opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but then he closed it.

A wicked smile came over Famke's lips as she watched Draco's response. "I simply work with your father at the Ministry. And before you ask, my mother is doing much better now that she's had the potion. Thank you." Famke lied right to Draco's face but made it sound like complete truth.

Everyone sat down as Narcissa came into the kitchen with the dinner. It was nothing really fancy which would usually be expected of a pureblood family. Instead, it was nothing more than chicken and some cooked rice. Then again, the family had lost their house elf so Narcissa couldn't cook much of anything. When it was really important, they would simply pay someone to cook for them, showing off as usual when needed. "If I would have known we were having company, I would have prepared something better." Narcissa stated before shooting a glare towards Lucius for his lack of warning.

Narcissa simply gave everyone their food before she sat down. Once everyone had started eating, the questions began. "So what exactly do you and my husband do at the Ministry?" Narcissa asked with her gaze fixed on Famke, actual hatred in her voice as she disliked this woman coming into her home dressed in such a way.

"We have a boring desk job. I would prefer to actually have a job torturing people, but I don't think we could get away with that." Famke grinned with her dry sense of humor.

All eyes were fixed on Famke because of her statement. Lucius' eyes were glaring at her as she had practically given away their mission, but at the same time she hadn't. Famke chuckled slightly as she saw their reactions. "I'm just joking. Lucius and I simply investigate weird magical occurrences. Ones that can't be explained." Famke lied, but yet again, made it sound like the truth.

After dinner, Narcissa cleared the table and Draco helped. "Famke and I have some business to discuss. We will be in the lounge if you need us, but please try not to interrupt us. This is important business." Lucius stated before standing up from the table and walking to the lounge. Famke followed behind him.

The lounge seemed larger than most, especially for a family who only had three members. The walls were a rich dark brown color, having been trimmed with wood from a Cherry Tree and stained properly to give it a nice hue. Two leather armchairs sat in the middle of the room, almost as dark as the color of the walls. A wooden table, matching the rest of the room, sat in one corner with some type of liquor placed in a special glass bottle. There also was a desk in the room, which Lucius did most of his private work at.

Lucius walked over to the table that had the liquor setting on it. He opened the bottle and poured the translucent light brown liquid into two glasses. He grabbed both glasses and handed one to Famke after he walked back over to her. "It's scotch, aged fifty years." Lucius grinned slightly, thinking that the amount of years the scotch had been aged would impress Famke some how.

Famke pressed the glass to her delectable red lips and took a sip. "Not bad." She stated as if she gained pleasure from displeasing Lucius.

Lucius didn't seem to really care as he looked at her. "So who is next on our list? Perhaps the mudblood, Granger." He inquired about their plans, giving Famke a suggestion about who their next victim should be.

"No. Hermione Weasley is pregnant by Ron Weasley. If we do something to her, it would hurt her child. The child has nothing to do with our plans. We leave her out of this." Famke explained as she took another sip of scotch, letting the liquid burn her throat.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I sense a smidgen of concern about someone other than yourself?"

"The child was created after the time that Potter and his friends caused all of this mischief. Plus, Miss Weasley has enough worries on her hands with being pregnant and now wondering what happened to her precious Ronald after he was poisoned. By hurting Ronald Weasley, we simply killed two birds with one stone because it hurt Hermione Weasley in return." Famke explained, giving Lucius an acceptable explanation so he wouldn't press the situation about her not wanting the unborn child to be harmed.

"Very well. I see your point," Lucius replied. "Then who should our next victim be?" He asked as if he didn't have a single clue in his head.

Famke wanted to roll her eyes at his stupidity. She knew his blond hair color belonged on him. The Malfoys were dumb blonds in more ways than one. "I suggest we go after Luna Lovegood. Potter became fond of her throughout the years."

"She could do. But what about Potter's wife, Ginny?" Lucius asked as if he wanted to go for everyone's wife. It almost made him sound like he had a grudge against wives, including his own.

"No. It would be too hard to capture her with Potter being around her most of the time. Plus, she's pregnant as well." Famke explained. "Luna Lovegood is unattached and would be easily obtainable. We could probably capture her by having someone tell her they want to show her a Nargle and lead her away to show it to her."

Lucius grinned at the plan. "It possibly could work. How are we planning on hurting her? We still have the other half of the potion if that is an option."

"No. It's too predictable and someone will catch on. I will come up with something later on." Famke explained as she finished her scotch.

Lucius nodded and took the glass from her. "It's getting late. I should be going to bed. Perhaps Draco can see you out. I'm sure he is still awake." He explained.

Lucius set both of the glasses down onto his desk before exiting the lounge. Famke followed behind him as Lucius tried to find Draco. It wasn't that hard considering Draco had been sitting in the living room quietly. "Goodnight Famke. I will see you at work tomorrow." Lucius said, giving her his farewells with actual decency in his voice, something rarely ever displayed by a Malfoy. "Draco, make sure Miss Vanderbilt is escorted out properly."

Lucius left the room and Draco stood up from the sofa. He led Famke to the front door and opened it. His eyes glared at her as he held the door. "Get out." He demanded cruelly for no apparent reason.

Famke grinned seductively at him. "Now, now, Draco. That's not very nice. What did I ever do to you?" She asked only to entertain herself.

"I listened in on the entire conversation you had with my father." Draco answered simply, keeping a look of disgust on his face towards her.

"I know." Famke replied with a devilish smirk.

Draco's eyes went wide slightly and he let the look of disgust disappear form his face. "How do you know?"

"Because I wanted you to hear everything that your father and I discussed. It was a part of my plan." She admitted while keeping eye contact with him.

Draco's heart fluttered slightly. He didn't like her eyes burning into his own. In fact, he didn't like this woman now that he had heard everything she had discussed with his father. "Listen, I've never been that fond of Potter, but what you are doing is wrong. I don't know why you're doing this, or why you're hurting people, but you have to stop." He explained as if he could convince her that what she was doing had been wrong in every possible level.

"Unfortunately, I cannot stop. It's all apart of the big plan." Famke reinstated.

"If you don't stop, I'll turn you in." Draco threatened but he didn't sound very convincing. He had never been able to be that convincing when it came to threatening people.

Famke just grinned again. "You wouldn't dare turn your father and I in. If you do, then you can't meet me here tomorrow." She explained as she pulled a card out and handed it to him with an address on it. "Meet me here tomorrow at 9 am sharp. Don't be late."

Draco glanced at the card for a moment. It was the address to a coffee shop, one that he knew well. It wasn't that far from the Potions shop he owned. "What makes you think I'll meet you there?" He asked with annoyance in his voice, but also a glimmer of curiosity.

"If you want to know how those people who were hurt, can be saved, then you will definitely come. Only the truth can set you free." Famke smirked after she uttered her cryptic response. "Goodnight Draco."

Famke walked out the front door, leaving Draco to watch her butt move perfectly as she walked. He couldn't help it because there was just something about her. Besides the obvious plans that she kept mentioning, there was something very secretive going on. He knew his father was up to something with this woman, but on the other hand, he felt like this woman knew something his father didn't.

Draco glanced at the card one more time, allowing the address of the coffee shop to imprint into his mind. He shoved the card into his pocket and closed the front door. His mind clouded about the decision to see Famke or not. He didn't know if he should go since it could turn out to be a trap or a complete betrayal to his father. As Draco went to bed that night, he realized he would have to make his decision and find out the truth whether he went to Famke for it or not.


End file.
